Hex Girls: the movie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Something I have in mind that I fought I would do with Thorn and Shaggy. Rated T (Pg 13)
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do this story with Scooby doo and the hex girls because people did not write allot of Scooby doo stories with the hex girls so I fought I would do one.**

Scooby and his gang lived in a house with the hex girls Scooby and his best friend Shaggy loved things that they do together.

Then one day something has changed Thorn is going to get married very soon.

"girls, I can't bealive it. I'm marrying Shaggy" said Thorn as Luna was picking a wedding dress for Thorn "yeah. We heard you" said Dusk as she was doing Thorn's hair.

"I wonder, what should I say?" asked Thorn "anything" said Dusk as she was done brushing Thorn's beautiful black hair and then Dusk was putting on the make up "yeah, like Daphne and Fred are married. Thorn you are 24 so you can make your own chose" said Luna.

"all done" said Dusk as she finnished putting the make up on Thorn.

"now. Let's try the dress" said Luna as she and Dusk help put the dress on Thorn and then Daphne and Fred came "Thorn, you're.." said Fred "Thorn. Me and Fred think that you're" said Daphne "I'm what?" asked Thorn as Dusk put a bow on Thorn's head.

"beautiful" said Daphne and then Thorn liked what Daphne said "oh Daphne, thank you" said Thorn as she hugged her best friend.

At the wedding day

Thorn's dad as walking Thorn up to see Shaggy all dress himself the gang and the other people were watching Thorn walking up to Shaggy as Sarah the ghost witch was their.

Then Thorn was their with Shaggy everyone was silent.

"everyone, we have come here today to have Sally McKnight's wedding at sun rise, No one with break them apart from each other. Can any one say why these two love brids should not be together forever?, didn't think so well then." said Sarah the ghost witch.

The gang were scared about what will Shaggy and Thorn say.

"do you Shaggy take Sally, to be your wife. As Vampires rise?" asked Sarah ghost witch.

"I do" said Shaggy as he sliped the wedding ring on Thorn's finger.

"And do you Sally. Take Shaggy to be your husband?" asked Sarah ghost witch.

"I do" said Thorn as she slipeda wedding ring on Shaggy's finger.

And then Sally kissed Shaggy.

At their honeymoon

Shaggy and Thorn were at a hotel with a pool and they were in the pool.

"Sally?" asked Shaggy.

"yes?" asked Thorn.

"you know, I just want to ask you something" said Shaggy.

"ok. Tell me" said Thorn.

"Sally. I love you, more than anything" said Shaggy.

"awww, Shaggy. That is so sweet" said Thorn as she hugged and kissed Shaggy.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After Thorn and Shaggy came back from their honey moon things were going well.

Thorn was in bed with Shaggy one morning.

"Sally, are you using the bathroom?" asked Shaggy.

"I just, came out. Why?" asked Thorn "I wanted to ask yoy this but. I wanted you to have a child" said Shaggy "what?, you mean it Shaggy?" asked Thorn "yes I wanted to be a dad in my life and you were telling me that. You wanted to be a mom" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, that is a great idea" said Thorn as Shaggy pulled her back on the bed Thorn started kissing him.

And then Shaggy rolled over on Thorn and kissed her some more then Thorn's fangs bit Shaggy's lips but Shaggy didn't feel the bite.

Few days later

Thorn was eating the cake when she was hungry while the gang were having a snack until Thorn felt sick and she ran to the bathroom and threwed up.

Then Luna saw Thorn throwing up in the bathroom "Thorn, is something wrong?" asked Luna "Luna, I did that with Shaggy you know how it works" said Thorn "yes I know" said Luna "Luna, I'm pregnant" said Thorn.

"wow, Thorn. That's great I don't know what to say" said Luna "yeah it is" said Thorn.

"wait, till we tell the rest of the gang" said Luna.

At dinner time

"ok, Thorn what do you want to tell us?" asked Daphne.

"I'm pregnant, Shaggy, you knocked me up" said Thorn.

"Thorn, i'm happy for you. I just don't know what to say" said Shaggy as he huged Thorn.

"yeah, we are happy for you" said Dusk.

"you're all, not upset?. Or angry?" asked Thorn.

"why, we'll be upset or angry?" asked Velma.

"how far are you, Thorn?" asked Fred.

" 2 weeks" said Thorn.

"wow. I'm pregnant too, I'm 1 month pregnant" said Daphne.

"wow, this is so cool. Daphne and Thorn are pregnant" said Luna.

"yeah like only a month apart" said Thorn.

"we should throw a party" said Scooby to Shaggy.

"like; great idea Scooby" said Shaggy.

end of chapter 2


End file.
